Sandcastle Quest
Released:''August 8, 2010 ''Retired: August 9, 2010 ::: Building a sandcastle is all about having fun in the sand. ::: When you see a professional sandcastle builder constructing ::: a sand masterpiece, it looks like it takes magic. But, whether ::: you are building in a sandbox, or on your favorite beach, the ::: same basic sand sculpting techniques apply to make a truly ::: amazing sandcastle or sculpture! On today's quest, we are ::: going to look at some basic tips and tricks on building the ::: best sandcastle ever! ::: Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a ::: Sand Castle Throne! ---- Prizes Quest Q and A 1. The basic requirement for building sand castles and sculptures is to make sand "stand." What is the secret to making sand stand up to make towers, arches, and all sorts of amazing things? : a. Special Gloves : b. Special Rules and Regulations : c. Compaction : d. Stick 2. There are three basic ways to compact sand. Softpack requires that you pat moist sand up into the rough shape of your final sculpture. Handstacking enables you to build higher with water and gravity doing the compaction. For really big sculptures you can use forms. Most sand sculptors will use a combination of the three techniques. Go to Outback One in Australia and say: "I see the sand, but where is the water?" 3. Sand artists need a few things to get started. Which of the following is generally not required to build a sand sculpture? : a. A Beach or Sand Box with Fine Grain Sand : b. A Shovel : c. Water : d. Toothpicks 4. Water acts like the glue keeping the sand stuck together, so it is important that you can obtain your wet sand close to your building site. Get started with your sculpture by digging down to the water table. Locating too far from the shore could mean you will need to dig a very deep hole. If you dig your hole too close to the water, you risk having your sculpture wiped out by the tide. You can also mix your water and sand in a bucket instead. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "Clean up around your sand castle if you want to win!" 5. To handstack sand, using both your hands like a big scoop, pull out big handfuls of really wet sand from the hole. Pull the sand towards you moving quickly so that the water stays in the sand as much as possible. Where is the best place to start building? : a. In a Wheelbarrow : b. Ontop of the Pile of Sand You Dug Out of the Hole : c. On a Wooden Platform : d. On a Bed of Seaweed 6. To make a tower, put layers of wet sand shaped like pancakes, one on top of the other. Each sand pancake should be flattened using gentle pressure. Do not apply excess pressure or hit the sand to flatten it, just jiggle it gently. You want to keep the water evenly distributed through the sand so that it will bond to the patty of sand below it. Go to the Corridor in Space Age and say: "Never reveal the source of your idea!" 7. To form a wall, what do you do? : a. Build it from Brick Shaped Sand Pieces : b. Dribble the Wall Into a Wall Shape : c. Build Two Towers Then Fill Inbetween Them : d. Use Rebar as Reinforcment 8. Brick building is accomplished by jiggling a pancake of sand between your palms and molding it into a brick shape by the sand. Lay the bricks end to end and keep placing bricks for the desired length of the wall, then start building up by placing bricks one after another layer on top, repeating until you reach the desired height. Go to the Waterfall in Australia and say: "Sand castles are fun in the sun!" 9. Once you have your basic structure, you can begin carving your sculpture. What tool would not be useful in carving your sand? : a. Trowels : b. Paint Brushes : c. Cheese Grater : d. They All Might Come in Handy at Some Time 10. When you have practiced and have honed your skills, you might want to enter some competitions. To win a sandcastle contest, look for ideas that would be new to the judges. Also, remember, sand sculptures are short lived. Go to Inside Merlin's Shoppe and say: "Its temporary nature is the biggest part of sand castle charm!" Press continue to finish the quest!